Transcendence Series
The Transcendence Series is a weapon series in Counter-Strike Online. This series contains weapons that are all in grade. Overview The weapons from this series were previously obtainable through Transcendence Decoder or some certain events. It is now available in Top 50 Decoder and Premium Top 50 Decoder for new releases. These weapons can provide the user a lot of benefits. Mostly, the benefits are: *Increase the attribute of a specific skill for human in Zombie Hero. *Bestow 5 levels to one of the Character stats for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Sports the hit-markers function (except melee weapon). *Features other special functions. Weapons 2015 AK-47 Paladin= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that can push away incoming zombies. It can be fired either in full or semi-automatic. The semi-auto mode comes with a splash damage. |-| M4A1 Dark Knight= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG. Its secondary fire mode focuses on penetration and fire powers. |-| AWP Elven Ranger= A sniper rifle fed with 20 rounds of .338 Lapua Magnum specially designed to battle against the zombies. By zooming in, the user can charge up the shots to deal higher damage. |-| Warhammer Storm Giant= A giant two-handed hammer that contains an ancient tribe of giants' immense power. By holding this hammer, this power is transferred into the owner. Draw and combination attacks are available. 2016 Desert Eagle Crimson Hunter= This is a 30-round .45 ACP fed pistol with the peculiar quirk of draining the blood of its target which is put together within a orbuculum or grenade, after successfully landing a predetermined number of shots on a target. The impact of the grenade wreaks dreadful harm and knockback to its surroundings. |-| SG552 Lycanthrope= A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that deals devastating damage to zombies. Equipped with a sniper scope to have better accuracy at killing the target as well as damage boost. |-| Blade Runebreaker= Bearing the mysterious power of an ancient people, and protected by runes, this blade is so outstandingly sharp it can even split boulders apart. It also has the ability to radiate powerful blade strikers. 2017 Python Desperado= This is the modified version of Colt Python with 7 rounds of .44 Fast Draw each. This revolver uses special magnum bullets that are quickly fired by fanning the hammer. It is automatically loaded when you draw the other hand pistol. |-| AUG Guardian= This is an assault rifle fed with 50 rounds of .50 BMG specialized in high accuracy and deadly damage. It causes great damage to zombies and has zoom function enabled for more accurate shooting. |-| Dual Sword Phantom Slayer= These dual swords were infused with the absolute power of the gatekeepers of heaven and hell in order to destroy the corruptive evil that blights the world. If the special trigger conditions are met, the feast unfolds. |-| Transcendence Magnum Drill Gold= The golden edition of the Magnum Drill. Its stats are the same as +6 Magnum Drill Chimera. It can pour 50 rounds of 4-gauge shotgun shells, or use the giant drill to penetrate and crush enemies. Notify crosshair if successful blow. |-| 2018 Dual Beretta Gunslinger= Akimbo automatic pistols given to a selection of a few guardians of justice. Fed with 36 rounds of .44 Fast Draw, these special pistols feature unique martial art that combines marksmanship with bladeworks, using both melee and bullets to devastate enemies. |-| Transcendence Red Dragon Cannon Gold= An upgraded gold version of Red Dragon Cannon that can shoot a load of fire in a short range. It can unleash a robotic gold dragon that breathes a stream of fire for 9 seconds. Hit marker shows up upon successful hit. |-| M3 Black Dragon= This is a pump-action shotgun fed with 8 rounds of 12 Gauge. It can do 8-round strike alternate fire, one special shot where it summons a dragon that rises after an explosion of a shot is loaded. |-| M249 Phoenix= A machine gun that uses 100 rounds of special .50 BMG ammunition, it boasts high damage and combat endurance with its massive belt. Its second mode is more accurate and penetrates all obstacles, with a slight zoom to compensate. |-| Holy Sword Divine Order= A legendary sword that, with the chosen guardian's blessing, will judge evil with sacred power. If you're facing an evil presence, the sword will strengthen, and the Holy Impact and Holy Crash skills will be enhanced. |-| Barrett M95 White Tiger= You can summon a giant white tiger if you hit 10 shots with this transcendent sniper. It has the power of a white tiger spirit guarding the battlefield. 2019 |-| Thunder Ghost Walker= A single-shot pistol loaded with a single .50 caliber special round fitted with an optical transparency system. When Ghost Walker disappears from sight, an invisible fear begins. |-| Infinity Laser Fist= It is a specially small laser machine gun designed to be mounted directly on the arm to secure maneuverability with strong firepower. Is equipped with infinite energy generation device and it is possible to sustain energy charge attack. |-| X-TRACKER= A cutting-edge assault rifle fitted with the TRACKER Missile System. It can lock onto enemies and fire up to 10 micro-missiles, destroying the target. Characters Buffclassa.png|Dorothy Dark Knight Buffclassb.png|Flora Paladin Buffclasschoijiyoon.png|Transcendent Choi Ji Yoon Buffclassyuri.png|Transcendent Yuri sonya.png|Sonya Lycanthrope Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth Crimson Hunter Buffclasspirategirl.PNG|Transcendent Michaela Buffclassfernandobig.png|Transcendent Fernando Buffclassblairbig.png|Transcendent Blair Buffclassphoenix.png|Rose Phoenix Buffclass19s1ct.png|Aetheris Buffclass19s1tr.png|Axion Buffclass19s2ct.png|Kal-El Buffclass19s2tr.png|Medea File:Buffclass19s3ct.png|Black Rose Miho File:Buffclass19s3tr.png|Pink Heart Shiho Stats Comparison Weapon Character Trivia *All of the weapons from this series are based off of fantasy creatures and professions. *All weapon icons from this series used to have a unique solid background. The background was later removed. *This series is also known as the 'Buff Series' due to many of its members offering gameplay-enhancing buffs. *These weapons have hit-markers (except melee variants), which allow the users to know if they are hitting a target in any game mode. Note that the hit-markers are available in Basic mode for all weapons. *This is the first series to bestow a number of buffs to the owner, and even the rest of the players within a room, albeit just a small share for the latter. *The buff effects are not stacked if the player owns more than one primary weapon from this series. *Players who possess the weapons and classes from this series will have an icon displayed next to their nicknames as well as the room name to notify the others with an exception to melee and secondary variants. **Placing the mouse onto this icon will show their buffed weapon (Primary weapons only, with some weapons excluded) and classes in possession. *During the first release, AK-47 Paladin and M4A1 Dark Knight were obtainable after collecting 888 Transcendence Pieces. (except Indonesia, which was released in Transcendence Decoder). *Almost half of the weapons from this series cannot undergo Premium Weapon Enhancement. *Dual Sword Phantom Slayer and Dual Beretta Gunslinger are the first weapons in this series to have an applicable special paint, which also shares the same paint with Magnum Launcher. *So far, M3 Black Dragon and Thunder Ghost Walker are the only elevated Transcendent weapons from another game entirely, being from Counter-Strike Online 2. *Infinity Laser Fist is the first submachine gun under Transcendence Series. Category:Weapons Category:Characters